relativersefandomcom-20200215-history
Tempus Darkus
Tempus Darkus (aka Darkore by other creators' representations) is a main character in Relativerse and a secondary character in Dualistale and Melodictale. He serves as a living representation of the user Darkore4321 in Dualistale (and Relativerse as a whole). He is known for creating Relativerse and many of its major gadgets. Personality Tempus mostly dislikes social interaction, but he has a kind heart, so he usually pushes himself out of his comfort zone when others need help. However, he will never avoid meeting new people (despite he won't try looking for people to meet). He also enjoys bad puns and practical jokes. Backstory Tempus was the first creator representation to ever exist in Relativerse, representing Darkore, the founder of Relativerse and many of its subprojects (this, however, doesn't mean that he was the first creator in the Undertale community to be represented as a character). He was created by Darkore, as he wanted a better grasp on his own creations in some way or another, ending with the creation of a creature that had the same personality and traits than himself. He also gave the creature powers to overwrite the AUs he had created. Then Tempus created the Relativerter, a machine that could help with judging what should be deleted and what shouldn't, however, it does not have the power to change them, as the community decides what happens to them. Appearance Tempus is a slightly lanky and slightly cartoonish human with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair, he wears a dark gray hoodie with a black symbol that he describes as "A T with an X on top, or a T crossed over", always with the hood on and a bit of his hair peeking out of it, as well as a single black fingerless glove on his left hand. He also wears light gray jeans and black sneakers with red stripes and white soles. He also wears a blue to pink scarf under his hoodie at times. Abilities and Weaknesses Ablilities *He can overwrite certain universes' timelines in Relativerse **Namely, he can overwrite Dualistale and NULL_tale *He can teleport through all universes in Relativerse and some out of it. *He's virtually invulnerable in any of the universes in Relativerse. *He's capable of using amber, turquoise, blue and purple magic, which are the colors of the corners of the Relativerse logo. Weaknesses *Most of his abilities only apply to Relativerse. **The abilities that don't apply to solely Relativerse are usually weaker out of it. Relationships TBA Trivia *When among other creators' creations, Tempus's dialogue uses the Tempus Sans ITC typeface. Otherwise, it uses the default font. **Tempus originally used a different font, but it was changed for practical reasons. *His alignment is True Neutral solely because he acts as a judge in Relativerse, otherwise he would very likely be Neutral Good to Chaotic Good. *He's one of the few beings in the Undertale Multiverse to have the ability to use the Overwrite button, one of the others being XGaster. *Tempus has a major appearance in Dualistale in the Neutral Route, the True Pacifist Route and the Genocide Route, serving either as a true final boss or a guide. **He uses the Tempus Sans ITC typeface only in the True Pacifist Route, or if not talking to the protagonist ***This is because he knows when he's talking to the player, and when to the human. *According to the creator he represents, Tempus's favorite color is indigo, his favorite season is spring and he's canonically left-handed. Category:Relativerse Characters Category:Dualistale Main Characters Category:Characters